Commemoration
by Layla Nightling
Summary: "They will find me Nessie,and that would drag you into my world. You don't need to be in my world." "I understand Jacob but I can't let you go out there with a good conscious!" This story is about two different worlds colliding. One perfect in almost every way, and one full of hardships. AU all human with language and maybe some lemons to come.
1. Chapter 1

_This is just a prologue to start the story off... I don't like it personally but it's whatever. Please r&r I would love to hear your thoughts on it. Sorry it's short but ch 2 will be longer. I promise :) _

_Love, LN_

_**Jacob**-_

I was a bad person… I killed many men for the business. My family's business… We were the largest drug cartel and gang in the state of New York; we owned the city and everything in it. Everyone called me the king of the 'Wolves'. My name is Jacob Black and the day I met her was the downfall of every bad thing that was ever grained into me. She was a pure light, pure in every way and she changed me. No I'd wished we'd never met, but I don't regret a single moment with her. She was my soul mate, my true love, and nothing, not even death, will separate us.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok so... Don't judge me this is my first story and I've had this in my head for awhile... So I've decided to put it on fanfic! Lol I would love to hear your opinion and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism! Not your story sucks or this is bad! You don't like it don't read. Anyway thoughs that like it please read and review! Love, LN_

CH. 1

**Renesmee**-

School had just gotten out and I was heading to my apartment on the west side. I'd usually grab a cabbie and head there but none would stop, so I gave up and decided to walk the 15 blocks home. I was 5 block away when someone grabbed me, dragging me into any ally way. I tried my best to scream but my captor had his hand over my mouth. I fought, but he was too strong and through me to the ground. "You scream and I'll shoot you right here." He said. "Please" I begged, "if you want money I'll give it to you, all I have! Just please don't do this-""Shut it!" He snapped, "I don't want your rich money! I want-""Now Marcus is that any way to treat a young lady?" Came another's voice as he stepped out from the shadows. "Ha! Like you know how to treat women Jacob Black!" My captor says as the other comes closer. "Now you know I can't let you do this." He says. "I don't need your permission!" The man, Marcus, yells. "Oh yeas you do. Because you see, me and your boss Aro made a deal and this side of York is now mine. So if you take what's mine I'll just have to kill you." His voice is soft but there's an undeniable threat to it. "Now be on your way or I will do just that." "Ha! You and what weapon-"BANG! Marcus fell to the ground screaming. "Don't make me repeat myself!" this Jacob Black snarls and the other stumbles back onto his feet. "You'll pay for this Black!" he spits, holding is wounded arm, whilst hurrying out of the ally way. "Are you hurt?" Jacob asks slowly walking towards me. "No, I'm fine." I tell him, "Thank you for saving me." He just nods and puts the weapon in his jacket pocket. "You better get home." He says. I look at him questioningly, not knowing what else I should say. So I just pick up my belongings, nod and start to leave. As I get to the ally's entrance I turn, "Jacob?" "Yes?" "Thank you and if there is ever anything you need, anything at all, here's my number." I say scrabbling it onto a piece of notebook paper and giving it to him. " It is the least I can do." I say. He shakes his head and puts it in his pocket. "You won't hear from me" He says. "Well just in case" "Ha! Well alright then." He laughs. I smile and he smiles back. That's when I finally get a good look at him. He is tall; I mean really tall, with jet black hair and soft brown eyes. His smile is perfect and bright, he looks like he is in his early twenties. And boy was he good looking. "So, are you going to stare at me all day, princess?" He asks, "Or are you going to go home?" I blush at this and look away. "Don't call me princess." I say. "What should I call you then?" "My name is Renesmee." I tell him. "Well that's a mouth full." He smiles, "If I ever do see you again I'm going to call you Nessie" I roll my eyes, "Alright" I say as I walk out to the main street, "See you around." I call turning back to look at him, but he is gone, replaced by the darkness. "Or maybe not" I mumble under my breath.

**Jacob**-

I watched her leave from the shadows of the ally. She was pretty, with milky white skin, bronze curly hair down to her waist, and chocolate milk eyes that made me melt inside. But a girl like that was dangerous to a man's heart. She wasn't like other girls; there was something different about her. She had an innocence most others didn't. Deciding to make sure she made it home okay I followed her. Staying back a ways. Five blocks later she came to an apartment complex. She looked around, not seeing anything and opened the door, quickly walking inside. I waited a bit thinking of what I should do now. BEEP BEEP. "Hello?" I ask into my phone. "Jacob where are you?" "On the west end Quil. Why?" "Cuz I just got a call from Embry. The stock is in and ready for pick up." "Alright, take Paul and Sam, I'll meet you there." "Okay Jacob." "See you in an hour" I tell him ending the call. "Taxi!" I yell, throwing in a whistle for good measure. The Cab pulls over and I hop in. "NW 182nd street." I tell the driver, throwing him a ten. "Yes sir" He says. - "Alright boys put it down slowly now." I tell Paul and Sam as they bring in the stock. It's heavy and I hope that they got it right. "Alright open it up." I say, just before the loud ringing of gun fire begins to echo all around. "Shit!" I yell, "Quil, Sam, grab the box and move! Paul, get your as over here and help them!" BAM BAM BAM! "Damn it!" I hiss under my breath as one of the bullets graze my arm. "Jacob!" I hear Quil call. "Get out of here!" "But-"BAM BAM! "Get out of here right now Quil with that box or so help me these bullets will be the least of your worries!" I hear a car door slam and bullets go flying everywhere. BAM! Another hits my arm. I fall to the ground clutching it in pain. 'Damn it! I need to get out of here' I think as I start to crawl towards the back door. "I think they're gone" I hear a voice say. "Good, now search the place and see what you can find." I recognized that voice as Aro's, "And you better hope for your sake, Seth, that we find what we're looking for!" Seth?! "It'll be here Aro" Seth? What the hell?! That traitor brought them here! But why? "It better be, for your sister and girlfriend's sake as well." Of course, Seth was weak for them! I crawled out from under the desk, if I could just make it to the door, I could get out of here. CRACK! I looked down as my foot fell upon a piece of plastic on the floor. "What was that?" "It came from over there." I tried to move faster but it was too late. "Hey, stop right there!" "Damn it!" I hiss. "Now, stand up slowly." I did as was told, trying to keep pressure on my wounds. If I needed I could reach my gun, but I doubted I'd get the chance. "Hey boss look who we got here!" One of the goons says. "Jacob Black." Aro states, a hint of amusement in his eyes. "Aro" I replied back, a hint of disgust in mine. "Well, what a pleasant surprise. I'm guessing you were with that group, huh?" "Precise as always" I shrug. He smiles, "Well, I'm glad I now have a chance to talk about the little incident with Marcus." "Indeed" I say. "You see, I'm not very happy that my second in command was shot, so I thought that we should get a little pay back. Don't you agree Marcus?" said man nodded. "We had a deal Aro he went against." I explained. "And when to the Volturie ever keep their promises?" I hissed, "Well if you are going to kill me do it already!" "Oh, I don't think we'll kill you, at least not nicely" He says smiling, "I think torture is more like it." BAM! A bullet skims my leg, but I refuse to cry out. BAM BAM BAM! The bullets keep coming, hitting me on my arms and legs, grazing my sides. But I don't cry out. As the shooter gets closer I fall to my knees grinding my teeth to ease the pain. "What do you think now Jacob Black?" Aro asks, "Not so tough now, huh?" "Go to hell!" I spit before pulling my gun and shooting him in the gut. As he falls to the ground, I get up, as quickly as I could in my condition, rushing towards the door. I hear the others yelling and then bullets begin to fly. I slam through the thick piece of metal and into the ally. Everything has been compromised. I can't go back and I can't go to any of our safe houses, not now, because of Seth. What can I do? I stumble through the streets; reaching for my phone I feel a piece of paper. Nessie's number… I punch the digits in so fast my fingers feel stiff. "Hello?" comes a sweet voice on the other end. "Nessie?" "Who is this?" "It's Jacob- I'm in trouble and I could use some help." I say. "Jacob! Alright where are you I'll come get you-""NO! I- I'm not far, can you meet me at 140th?" I ask. "Yeah, I'll be there in a couple minutes." "Thanks Nessie." "I'm coming Jacob." She says, and I can hear her grab some keys. A few moments later as I reach the 14th my head starts to spin, the world growing dark. "Jacob!" I hear someone call, but I can't see and I fall to the ground. Darkness taking over….

_So what did you think!? R&R please! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_So I'm updating sooner than I want to... Cuz I already have this chapter ahead of time and just feel like I need to. But I will not update until I get at least 5 reviews. So if you are liking this story Please, Please, Please review! And if you don't like something about my writing please let me know! I want to get better and need to understand what are some pros and cons of my writing. Also if you have questions please pm me. I am happy to answer anything! Anyway on to the story! Hope you enjoy! _

_Love, LN _

**Chapter 2**

** Renesemee**-

When I get the call from Jacob I'm surprised, I did not think he would actually call me. But when he says that he is in trouble and needs my help, I don't hesitate to grab my keys and head out the door. Driving down 140thquickly I see a tall figure standing in the shadows. "Jacob?" I call and the man turns around but as he does his eyes roll into his head and he falls to the ground. "Jacob!" I run to him, getting closer I can see blood all over his shirt, more still seeping into it. I quickly tear his shirt to find out where the bleeding is coming from. Using strips of my own t-shirt I tie up the wounds and clot the blood flow the best I can. Running to my car to grab a towel and wrap it around him. I don't know how I did it but I managed to lift him up and drag him to my car. As I crank the engine I think of what it is I should do. 'I need to take him to the hospital he's lost so much blood.' Out of the corner of my eye I see him stir. "Jacob?" I ask and he moans. "I'm taking you to the hospital we'll be there soon okay?" "No!" He moans, "I can't go there they may be there waiting for me." "Then where can we go?" "What about you apartment? It's probably the safest place at the moment." "Alright", I sigh and turn my car around heading for my place. Once we're there I help the man up the stairs as best I can and lead him to my room with no trouble. I sit him down on my chair and quickly run to my bathroom and grab some rags and hydrogen peroxide along with some water and tweezers. I sit beside him placing the supplies down next to me. "Jacob I need you to take off your shirt so I can see where the holes are." "Okay" He says as he jerks it off him. The wounds are pretty bad, "You're going to need to take something for this." I tell him. "You got a bottle of alcohol or something?" he asks. I laugh, "Yeah, I've got some wine, hold on." I walk to the cabinet pulling out two bottles one red wine the other white. I give him the red, keeping the other for myself; I'll probably need it after this. "I hope you're not going to drink that while you're pulling the bullets out of me." He says taking a swing of the red. "No I'm just going to bang this bottle upside your head. Really? Jacob do you believe I have no sense?" "Oh you have sense I just don't know how much." He jokes. "Well I'm going to use this to help clean out the wounds along with the peroxide." I explain, "Alright then" he grits as I pour the chemical over his wounds, then grabbing the tweezers pull out the bullets. "You should drink all the wine" I say, he grunts and chugs it down before I go back to digging. It takes several hours but after four bottles of wine and plenty of towels I finally manage to get them all out. Then I wrap his wounds in bandages and gauze and lead him to the couch. He's drunk by now and doesn't stay any better on his feet, but I finally get him there. I give him a pillow and drape a blanket over him. I know he'll have a bad hangover tomorrow so I grab a trash can and glass of water sitting them down next to him. "Good night Jacob." " G'night Essie" he slurs and I laugh as I head up to my bedroom, changing out of my now blood drenched clothes and finally going to sleep.

When I wake up the next morning all I can hear is the loud noise of someone throwing up. So I quickly get up and head down to check on Jacob. When I get there I see him leaning over the trash can barfing his guts out, so I go to the kitchen and grab a few ibuprofen and some more water. "Her take these." I tell him handing over the pills and water. "What is it?" "It's ibuprofen, it'll help with your headache." He just nods and swallows the pills, downing the water in one go. "Do you want anything to eat?" "Um…do you have any soup or anything?" "Yeah, how about chicken noodle?" "That'd be great." I smile walking into the kitchen and pulling out the ingredients. I boil some chicken breasts and noodles in separate pots, and then once they are done I mix and add some salt, pepper and a bit of parsley. I cut the chicken into bit size pieces and poor some of the mixture into a bowl for Jacob and some more into one for me. I walk out with one in each hand. "Here you go Jacob." "Thanks Nessie." He says as he graciously takes the bowl from my hand. "Homemade?" he asks. "Yeah, I don't like the stuff from the can." I tell him. "It's really good." "Thanks" I reply and we eat our soup in silence. "How are you feeling now?" I ask him after he's eaten all his soup. "Much better, actually." "That's good.-" "Just go ahead and ask me Nessie." He says. I look down and sigh, "I already have an idea but I'm not sure." I look back up into his eyes, "are you in a gang Jacob?" "No….I'm the leader of one…." And I gasp, "Oh….um…" "I didn't choose this." He says in a hurry. "What?" "My father and his father started it all years ago." "And you being the oldest boy, I'm guessing, got stuck in the family business?" "Yes" He admits softly. "I don't want this life-I never have. I've hated it since the day my mom-"He stops abruptly. "Your mom what?" I ask gently "Never mind." "Then why do you stay?" I ask changing the subject. "Because where could I go? There's no way they would let me go freely. They'd kill me before they'd do that." I sigh, "What are you going to do now?" I ask. He stands up and begins to pace. "I don't want you in this." He states, "So I'm leaving, right now. Before they try to find me." "But you can't go now!" I say, "Your wounds are still bad and could get infected if you don't care for them properly!" "They will find me Nessie and that would drag you into my world. You don't need to be in my world." "I understand, but Jacob I can't let you go out into that with a good conscience. At least stay here a few more days, so I can make sure your wounds heal, okay?" I beg him. He looks me in the eyes as if he's searching for something. "Alright." I don't know if he found just what he was looking for, but I'm just glad he is staying…

_What did you think!? R&R please! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Ok so I'm updating a lot sooner but I'm really happy today and thought I'd just go ahead and put this chapter up. Thank you Lady Twilight! So here is the story. Hope you enjoy it! Please r&r! _

Love always

LN

**Chapter 3  
Jacob-**  
I knew I shouldn't have stayed, it was too dangerous for her, but those milk chocolate eyes begged me to. And being weak as I am right now (and I mean from the bullets and alcohol) I couldn't resist.

I decided to stay for only two days to show her I would be fine, and then I promised myself that I would never see her again. It would be for the best. She did not belong in my world and I would do everything in my power to make sure she didn't get caught up in it. "So-"I started. The silence was too awkward and I needed relief. "Um…what school are you going to?" I finally asked as I sipped my water. "Julard" And the water flies out of my mouth. "What?" "Is there something wrong with that?" She asks defensively. "No, no, not at all! It's just not what I expected." "What did you expect?" "Personally? I don't know." I tell her and she laughs, "What do you do?" "Well I'm learning to become an actress along with singing. I want to be in some of the Broadway plays." She says excitedly. "That's great!" I tell her. "What about you? What would you like to do?" she asks catching me off guard. "I don't know." "Come on, there's got to be something you like to do." She exclaims. "Um…I really don't know." "What about sports?" "I like football…" "Well there you go!" She exclaims. "I don't think I can do that as a career though..." "True, too late in the season." She says, "What about cars?" "I know how to get them fixed and I know a lot of mechanics." "Do you like it?" "Yeah." "Well there you go! You could be a mechanic!" She states and I laugh. "Yeah I could." She smiles brightly and the day goes on with us having nice conversations. Until…

"Jacob I have to ask-What were you up to when you got shot?" I sigh, "I can't tell you the details but we were up a special order for my dad when another gang started shooting. I don't know how they knew about the box or if it was just a coincidence, but that's what happened. I hid and tried to reach the back door but they saw me and-" I stopped short from saying what happened next because she might feel guilty if I told her why they had tortured me. "They tortured me for information, I shot the leader in the stomach and ran, and you know the rest…" "Oh" "Nessie I don't want you in danger and if I'm here-""Don't even try that excuse Jacob. You are staying here until tomorrow and that is final." "But Nessie you don't understand-" "Jacob no." And her glare un-nerves me. "Fine, but then after that I'm leaving." "Fine."

"Hey Jake what do you want for supper?" Nessie asks. "What?" I ask confused. "What do you want for supper?" She repeats but that was not why I was confused. "No the name you called me." "What, Jake? I thought since you shortened my name I could shorten yours." " No one's called me Jake before." "Really?" She asks and I laugh, "Yeah really." "So answer the question." "Whatever you got honey." I tell her and she blushes. "Okay, what about pasta?" "Sounds good." "Jake can you grab the noodles out of the cabinet?" "Sure." I walk over pulling them down. As I turn around to hand them over I bump into her. She stumbles back and I grab her. And as she falls into my arms it feels as though electric sparks are flying over my skin at the touch. Then we look into each other's eyes and I know she felt it to. "Thanks" she breathes out and I notice how close we are and how warm and sweet it feels to have her near me. "Any time Nessie." I say and gently put her back on her feet. "Here's the noodles." I say quickly handing her the box. She nods her head and starts working the stove and I just stand there not knowing what to do with myself.

"Jacob you can go watch TV or something or sit down. I don't care but you don't have to stand there awkwardly." Nessie says with a laugh. "Ok I'll just go watch TV then." I tell her and shuffle over to it. After about five minutes of channel searching with no interest in anything I decide to go to the table and sit. "Nothing good on?" She asks. "Nothing with interest to me." I reply and she laughs getting back to the pasta. "So just out of curiosity, what kind of pasta is this?" I ask and she turns her head smiling. "The good kind." She says with a wink. "Really?" I say with a hint of sarcasm, "What other good things can you make up?" "Oh a girl doesn't spill all her secrets Jacob." "Then maybe I'll just have to pry them form you." "Not likely." "I don't know Nessie," I tell her walking behind her. "I can be very persuasive." She turns with a sweet smile on her face, standing on her tip toes she whispers in my ear, "Maybe you are." Her warm breath tickles my skin sending goose bumps all over it. "But I can be very -defiant." And she quickly turns back around to her cooking.

I'm speechless. How can this girl have that effect on me? I have never felt like this before, never felt this way towards anyone. I want to be better than myself for her. I want to be whatever she needs, whatever she wants. I would do anything for her. I want to be everything for her. But just as I realize this I remember that our lives would not allow it. I did not want her in my world. She was too pure and good, and I would not allow that to change. But that still didn't stop me from thinking about the life we could have. Maybe in another lifetime. "Jake-" She says as she turns around again, but when our eyes meet she stops. And it feels like it's only me and her in the world right now. Just us. There are no gangs, no problems, nothing but us. "Nessie" And I take her hands into mine and they fit perfectly. Our bodies subconsciously move forward. "Can I kiss you?" I ask, "Yes." And with that little statement I claim her mouth with mine. Her lips are soft and sweet, and she tastes of vanilla and all I can think about is how much it is affecting me. How this woman has my heart and I can't lose it. I won't lose it. Then she moans into my mouth as I take my tongue and sweep it over her lips and she grants me entrance. Our tongues battle for dominance and all I feel is the electric shock that runs through my veins. All I can feel is her.

Suddenly, "BEEP BEEP!" And we pull apart at the noise. "Oh the pasta!" She states and runs to check on it. "It's still intact and not burnt" She says and I smile and she smiles back. "Do you want to go ahead and eat it hot?" "I can think of something better I'd like to taste." "Oh? And what would that be?" She asks confused. I walk up to her, setting the plate on the counter. "You" I whisper as I kiss her once more. 

So what do you think?! You know what to do! :)


End file.
